Crystalline Tears- A Billdip fanfic
by wolfzie13
Summary: It's Billdip! Read to find out what happens! ((I couldn't think of a description, but trust me. It's better than this crappy one!)) Also, I do not own or claim to own Gravity falls and I am just writing this for my/your personal enjoyment.
1. Shattered

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my story._**

 **Dipper's POV:**

I heard the shot before the impact. I was in the kitchen waiting on Bill to get back from his walk. We've been dating secretly for a little over three years and I never told anyone. Not Mabel, Grunkle Stan, and especially not Ford. I knew what would happen if they found out -They would kill him-, so I was just abiding my time until my eighteenth birthday so I could move out. My birthday was in a week and Bill and I were planning on moving into a house together, but it sounds like someone found him. I run outside and I see Ford holding a smoking gun pointed at Bill. Bill is on the ground with a gaping wound in his stomach. 'No this can't be happening!' I run over to him and kneel beside him. Bill looks up at me, puts a hand on my cheek, and says,"Pinetree, I love you. I will come back for you." Tears are running down my face now. I say in a shaky and sad voice,"I-i Love Y-you too B-bill." Bill tries to lean towards me a little. I get the message and I lean down. Our lips meet and we kiss one final time. Bill pulls away first and says,"I love you my Pinetree. I promise, I will come back for you," and he starts mumbling something under his breath that I can't hear. I say,"I L-love you too B-bill" He stops mumbling and I feel him stop breathing. I say,"No Bill! Please don't die! You can't die! I love you! No! Please!" I scream,"BIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!" I realize that he's dead now. He was the only thing keeping me sane. He wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for that bastard Ford. I kiss Bill's forehead one last time and then I stand up, now Furious. I turn towards Ford and I see him frozen, with mixed emotions on his face. Anger, betrayal, sadness, shock. He's standing frozen looking at me and still pointing the gun at Bill. I slap the gun out of his hand and as far away from him, as I can get it. This snaps him out of his frozen state. He looks at me with anger,"How could you betray us like this Dipper? He's the enemy!" 'He was the enemy, before he fell for me and then redeemed himself. He was just misunderstood' .I think. This angers me more. I spit out the words,"How could you Ford? He was the love of my life and you had to take him from me!," My voice is echoing and booming louder with each word. I continue, my voice becoming distorted and my demonic side coming out to play,"BuT I kNoW oNE tHInG YoU LoVE MoRE tHaN ANyTHiNg ElSE SIxEr!" Sixer says, afraid now, "W-what?" I am now right in front of Ford and I am floating above the ground, my eyes light blue by the looks of the reflection in sixer's eyes. I chuckle evilly in my distorted voice and say," YoUR oWn LIfE!" and I lift him up from the ground by his neck. Sixer pleads in a strangled voice,"P-please! I'll do anything you want!" I say in my distorted voice,"AnYtHInG I wAnT?" Ford nods desperately. I chuckle evilly, "I jUsT wANt YoU to SufFEr As MuCH aS BiLL DId!" Sixer says,"P-please!" I make him lose his voice with my magic and I throw him to the ground really hard. I hear something crack. Sixer cries out in pain. I grin evilly and I portal his gun into my hand from where I threw it. I portal beside Sixer and I point the gun at his stomach. Sixer's eyes are wide with fear. I grin wider and I pull the trigger. Sixer screams loudly. I laugh evilly, "LeT tHE fUn BeGiN!!" I torture him for the next three hours, enjoying his screams. I decide to curse him, instead of ending his life and giving him mercy. The curse I cast upon him makes it so no one will ever remember his existence except myself and Bill, and that he'll only remember killing Bill and me torturing him, thus driving himself to insanity and then suicide. I make sure to add that when he dies he will be condemned to hell for all eternity and there will never be any reincarnations of himself. This was a well thought out plan. I planned it while I was torturing him. I then teleport him to the middle of the woods, where a pack of wolves are waiting. I command them to only torture him and not to kill him, so that he can do that himself. Then I teleport to my room in the attic and I lock the door with magic. I portal onto my bed and collapse in a fit of grief. My heart is shattered.

 **A/N: Hey** **guys! I hope you liked the first chapter! I promise it will get better! A Quick explanation: When Dipper and Mabel were fifteen their parents got into a car accident and died**. **Bill comforted Dipper and their bond grew. Mabel started dating Pacifica and they started bullying Dipper. That was the last straw for Dipper, and he hasn't talked to** **her since then. Mabel was depressed while dating Pacifica, but she didn't let it show, instead taking her anger and sadness out on Dipper. Bill helped him through that too and then one night he unexpectedly kissed Dipper and Dipper kissed him back and then they became an official couple. Also Dipper is a demon because he Bill turned him into one, because they both wanted to be together forever.** **Dipper started calling Ford "Sixer" because he felt that he didn't deserve any respect for killing his lover, and also he wanted to keep Bill's memory alive. Dipper cursed Ford instead of killing him because that would end his misery, which would be mercy. Bill was the only thing keeping Dipper sane because: He comforted Dipper when his parents died, when Mabel and him had their fall out, and he's just been there for Dipper. Dipper's "Grunkles" strayed further and further away from Dipper and got closer to Mabel when they had their fall out, so Bill was there. So yeah, Bill kept Dipper sane because he was and is always there for Dipper, even when Dipper doesn't necessarily need him. I hope all of that made sense. Anyways, What do you guys think Bill mumbled under his breath before he died? Comment if you want. Bye! You guys are awesome!**


	2. Searching For You

**_Warning: Mild Inappropriateness ahead_**

 ** _((A/N:And yes, I'm aware that "Inappropriateness" isn't a word. I made it up :D. Deal with it. :P))_**

Three Months Later-

Dippers POV:

I've looked everywhere for Bill, made up theories for where he went when he was shot, and I have countless notes and I still haven't foun-/. I cut myself off mid-thought as I realize there is one thing I haven't searched yet. The gun that Sixer killed Bill with. I portal it over to me, from where it was in my closet. For the next three hours, ((Yes three again, since It's a magical number)) I do various tests on the gun.

-Three hours later-

I finally have some concrete place to look. The results that I got from the gun, concluded that he in fact was not killed. MY ILLUMINACHO DORITO LOVER WAS NOT KILLED!! No, no, no. This gun merely trapped him in- YOU'LL NEVER GUESS!-

... BILL'S OLD STATUE from back when we turned him to stone after we "beat" him in Weirdmaggedon. Also, when I looked into the past of this gun, I saw it was created a year after Weirdmaggedon, just in case Bill ever came back and tried to kill us all again. It was meant to trap Bill in the Mindscape for eternity, but "AXOLOTL" saved Bill again, and so, because the "trajectory was messed up" he ended up trapped in his statue again. I quickly snap my fingers and "my jacket" aka Bill's is now on me. Then I snap my fingers again, and I teleport myself in front of where Bill's old statue is. I kneel down and put my hand on the statue, and just as I had thought, the statue is warm. I know I have to make a deal with Bill to get him out of the statue, so I say, "I will lend you half of my demonic powers until you are back to your full strength love, " as I place my hand on his and then his statue starts to glow. He accepted my deal.

Bill's POV:

I'm just sitting here frozen in my old statue and missing my Pinetree, like I've been doing for three months, when I sense that Pinetree finally figured out where I am. Ten seconds later he portals in front of my statue and says, "I will lend you half of my demonic powers until you are back to your full strength love, " and then he clasps my hand in his. I accept the deal.

Dipper's POV:

The statue glows so bright that I have to close my eyes for a second. Then the glow begins to dim and I hear the statue crumble and something fall out of it. I open my eyes quickly and I see Bill in his human-looking form, on the ground in front of the used-to-be-statue He starts to get up, but I rush over to him and tackle him back to the ground, crashing our lips together roughly, in a kiss. He kisses me back, just as rough. Our tongues battle for dominance, and eventually I just let Bill win. He pins my tongue down with his, but not for long. I free my tongue and kiss him back with all of my passion, love, and lust?, for him. He kisses me back just the same.


	3. Forever Yours

**_A/N:_** ** _-Viewer discretion is advised. There is mild inappropriateness coming up-_**

 _-Previous Chapter-_

Dipper's POV:

The statue glows so bright that I have to close my eyes for a second. Then the glow begins to dim and I hear the statue crumble and something fall out of it. I open my eyes quickly and I see Bill in his human-looking form, on the ground in front of the used-to-be-statue He starts to get up, but I rush over to him and tackle him back to the ground, crashing our lips together roughly, in a kiss. He kisses me back, just as rough. Our tongues battle for dominance, and eventually I just let Bill win. He pins my tongue down with his, but not for long. I free my tongue and kiss him back with all of my passion, love, and lust?, for him. He kisses me back just the same.

-Three hours later-

-Still Dipper's POV:-

I lay beside Bill panting. He's now all mine. We explored each other's bodies. Every crevice. We're both each other's. We claimed each other, and now we are stronger than ever. No one would dare to defy us again. To my literal surprise, Bill was still a virgin after all of those years of him living. I know he wasn't lying to make me feel better, he was being sincere. He saved it for the one, and he finally found him. I love him so much. I missed him so much, when I thought he was dead. It makes me sad, because I thought he was dead, and never could come back. He senses my sadness.

Bill's POV:

I love him SO MUCH. He's fully mine now. I knew there was something special about him, when I first saw him. He was meant to be mine. Thank you Satan! Now he's mine forever. We're both stronger. I was a bit embarrassed when he found out I was still a virgin after all of my years. I know he was surprised at first, I could sense it, but then he reassured me. ((Mild Inappropriateness over))

He makes everything better. He is quite literally, my soulmate. I love that word, soulmate. He is now forever mine.

((A/N: You're probably wondering where they are. When things grew heated, Bill teleported them to Dipper's room. They're on his bed. The door is still locked with Dipper's magic, and Dipper's sound barrier is still up. He had put a sound barrier up, so no one could hear him crying himself to sleep every night, when he thought Bill was dead. Now, back to the story))

I think this as I watch him. He's laying beside me panting slightly, and deep in thought. I know what he's thinking, since our minds are now linked. Then I sense his sadness. How he felt when he thought I was dead. How he cried himself to sleep every night, thinking he had lost me. I lean in and kiss him, as a reassurance that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, literally. When a demon finds its mate, they usually become immortal. We cannot be killed though, like other immortals, which is extremely rare. It only happens once, every ten thousand millennia((ten hundred thousand years, I think)). He kisses me back with longing.

Dipper's POV:

He kisses me in a reassuring type way. I kiss him back with longing. I missed him SO much. Bill thinks to me through our bond, "I missed you too Pinetree. But we're together now, that's all that matters. " I think back, "I know, I just don't want to lose you again. " Bill explains to me that we're immortal now, that we can't be killed, and how much of a rare occurance that it is. I say, "Wow." Bill says, "Yeah. " I suddenly get the overwhelming urge to hug him, so I do. I whisper into his ear,"I love you so much Bill Cipher~." He hugs me back. Bill says quietly, "I love you too Dipper Pines. More than anything else that exists anywhere." I say, "I love you just the same, and more. You are mine, and I am forever yours. " Bill smiles and kisses me possessively. I kiss him back with burning passion.

Hey guys! I hope that you liked this short story, despite the mild inappropriateness. Bye! You guys are awesome! **_:D_**


End file.
